Troll Call
The Troll Call is a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls is revealed every Wednesday around 20:00 CET on the What Pumpkin tumblr and on a dedicated Troll Call tracker on Hiveswap.com, in the build up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represent at least 38 Troll Call trolls to be revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). As of Wednesday, February 14th, 2018, thirty trolls have been revealed, filling in twenty-eight of the thirty-six cards. All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll Call Trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a goldblooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, aspect of Light) and an aspiring beekeeper. He is three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you when you don't. His first name comes from a New Testament fisherman (the father of James and John) and his last name comes from a Californian Native American tribe. He was designed by Poinko. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a tealblooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, aspect of Blood) who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Because of this, she could be part of the rebellion. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a ceruleanblooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, aspect of Time) who is a master of the blockchain. They had 13 piercings as of the last count and have "sweet kicks". Their first name is a possible reference to the "malloc", a function group in C standard library, and their last is a reference to Ada Lovelace, a countess whose mathematics were very important to the early history of computers. Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jadeblooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who has been in detention for her entire life. She has an imitation grubhorn bracelet, and her last bullet point simply reads "ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb." Her first name is a reference to the series "Daria," and is also the somali translation for “darling”, while her last is a reference to Joan Jett, and possibly pronounced the same. Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, aspect of Breath) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Baizli. They communicate with Baizli telepathically and through unbroken dead-eyed stares. They are also tragicomic. They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings, and visually seems to be reluctant to "share everything". Baizli Soleil Baizli Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, aspect of Doom) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Barzum. They communicate with Barzum telepathically and though unbroken dead-eyed stares. They also make sure to stay hydrated. They and Barzum were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings, and seems to be the initiator of "sharing everything". Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, aspect of Rage) who is active in Muscular Theater. She lost her leg but "gained the upper hand" and is a subcultural gatekeeper. Nihkee is phonetically similar to the name Nikki, and Moolah is slang for money, and is also a reference to famous woman's wrestler Fabulous Moolah. Her first name may also be a reference to Nike, the Greek goddess of victory who only had one wing; Nihkee having only one leg may reflect this. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who is described as "two weeks from exile". She is single (and ready to mangle) and loves to scrapbook. She appears to be a subjuggulator, much like The Grand Highblood, and bears a striking resemblance to him. She also placed her sign upon her breast, similar to him placing his sign on his crotch. Chahut in french literally translates to words such as "noise", "uproar", "pandemonium" or "rumpus". Her surname is a reference to the maenads (translating to "raving ones") of Greek mythology, female followers of Dionysus who participate in mad, drunken rites in the god's honor. In a comic created by Cohen and Shelby Cragg, she is shown to have a quirk that is entirely in lowercase save for 't', which is capitalised at every instance. Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rustblooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, aspect of Hope). They were first known to the fandom as "Hotdog" in unconfirmed "leaks". They are "all about that oblong meat product", referring to a hotdog-esque meat product with uncertain contents. The reasons behind their infatuation with said oblong meat product remains unclear, but they pay sufficiently close attention to a given oblong meat product to monitor its temperature. As a lowblood, they may aspire to (or have been assigned) a future relating to the oblong meat product or its production. Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). Alternatively, it may come from the German die men ("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. Diemen is the first troll to be shown with freckles. Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronzeblooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, aspect of Time). She appears to be some variety of farm or ranch worker, with a clear old American west influence in her design. She bears a mouth twig passed down to her by her lusus. Despite her vocation, she is somehow a vegetarian, and is perhaps a degree more thoughtful than one might expect of a farm laborer. Her name may come from "Scylla", which is name of a sea monster in Greek mythology. Koriga translates roughly from Uzbekian into cousin. She was designed by Poinko. Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a goldblooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, aspect of Void). She appears as a parasite who "quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out" and does not know what a shower is. She seems feral and is blind. She could be draining the excess energy that Kuprum creates. Folykl is an alternate spelling of follicle, in reference to the sheath of cells and connective tissue that surrounds the root of a hair. It has been confirmed to be pronounced this way, too. "Darane" could be a trollification of the word "drain", which fits with Folykl's siphoning ability. She was designed by Poinko. Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a goldblooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope). He knows exactly to the best psychics and is genuinely excited about it, as evidenced by the Ψiioniic-imitation headset. Kuprum is also a strident online crusader for the empire. He appears to have vision twofold distinct from the Captors' and carries Folykl around on a backpack. He could be creating excess energy that Folykl drains. Kuprum is an alternate spelling of Cuprum, the Latin name for copper - a highly conductive metal used in early forms of batteries. Maxlol is a parody of topkek, a well-known meme phrase (based on "kek", a translation of "lol" in Korean and the Horde faction of World of Warcraft) commonly used in gaming communities. Originally that was going to be his last name. He was designed by Shelby Cragg, and apparently had to be revised many times. Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an oliveblooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, aspect of Rage). They are a lost and found artist and eat worms in their cave which is "not as bad as it sounds". They are apparently deconstructively organized. From their outfit they appear to be some form of gardener which could explain why they eat worms in their cave. Charun is the name of a psychopomp (one who guides the souls of the dead) in Estrucan mythology, based on Charon from Greek mythology (the ferryman of the underworld). They are the first known nonbinary troll, and use they/them pronouns. Krojib could be a backwards Trollification of the Icelandic surname Björk, meaning "birch"; it is also the surname of Philip Reese Bjork, an American geologist and paleontologist known for his work in unearthing dinosaur species in America. They were designed by Poinko. Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, aspect of Mind). She was first known to the fandom as "Art Enthusiast" in unconfirmed "leaks". She believes that "money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons", and that cutting off heads is harder than you'd think. She is an artist who also makes her own . Amisia could be a trollification of "Amnesia" meaning she may have issues with memory, connecting to her affiliation with the Mind aspect; it is also the Latin name of the river Ems, a river in northwestern Germany and the only one that led to Teutoburg Forest, the sight of a battle between an alliance of Germanic tribes and three Roman legions. Amisia may also refer to her bow-like sign, as in "I missed ya". It can be a shortening of Artemisia Gentileshi, who painted "Judith slaying Holofernes" which shows her beheading him. Erdehn also bears a resemblance to Eridan. Her name also contains an anagram for "Headsman", likely a reference to her association with beheading. Polypa Goezee Polypa Goezee is an oliveblooded troll with the Leus sign (The Flexible, Prospit sway, aspect of Breath). She was first known to the fandom as "Survivor" in unconfirmed "leaks". She is a pitiless mercenary who can't be caught if she's on fire. She also gives excellent relationship advice, to the highest possible bidder. She wears bandages, which are unrelated to the fire. The name Polypa is a modification of the word "polyp", the small, juvenile form of organisms in the phylum Cnidaria (jellyfish). Goezee could be a Trollification of the phrase "go easy", but her name is pronounced differently in languages like Dutch (more like gu-zey). It may also be a reference to Albert Goozee, a 20th century British murderer. She was designed by Poinko. Tegiri Kalbur Tegiri Kalbur is a tealblooded troll with the Libitarrius sign (The Hidden, Derse sway, aspect of Void). He has over 300 confirmed culls and he believes things are "just according to plan (translators note: plan means tactical contingistrat)". His third bullet simply states that "now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help?" The "Te" in his name can be shown by the kanji "手" which means "hand". "Giri" can be shown as "義理" and is a Japanese value corresponding to "duty", "obligation", or "burden of obligation". Therefore, his name could be read as "a hand that performs its duty". Combining this reading with his kill count, it can be assumed he is akin to a 'ronin' or a masterless samurai who enacts justice. "Giri" (斬り) is also a reading for "slash", referring back to his use of a katana sword. Te-Giri is also a form of martial arts. Kalbur may be a Trollification of Excalibur and its alternative name Caliburn, one of the legendary swords in Arthurian legend. It may also mean caliber, as in "top caliber", which is surely how he ranks himself. Tirona Kasund Tirona Kasund is a tealblooded troll with the Liblo sign (The Inescapable, Prospit sway, aspect of Heart). She is a "tattleterror" and the littlest fan of His Honorable Tyranny. This might explain her six pigtails, to possibly mirror his six horns. She could practice something called "ruthless calculus". She is much shorter than the other trolls we've seen, meaning she might be younger than them. Her first name could be a reference to Daniel Tirona, a Filipino revolutionary leader who rebelled against Spanish colonel rule in 1899-1902. Kasund is also Filipino for "agreement", tying in to her first name being a possible reference to a Filipino national leader. She was designed by Poinko. Lynera Skalbi Lynera Skalbi is a jadeblooded troll with the Viriborn sign (The Stringent, Derse sway, aspect of Rage). She self-appointed herself to the honor roll and has a hollow-point bullet journal. She also has a list of names that are "all in red, underlined". Her first name could be referencing Álvaro García Linera, a Bolivian vice president and a fan of Marxism. Her last name is reminiscent of Kārlis Skalbe, a Latvian writer, poet and activist in the late 1800's who wrote 72 fairy tales. She was designed by Shelby Cragg. ?????? Elwurd ?????? Elwurd is a ceruleanblooded troll with the Scornius sign (The Radical, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope). She "has her shit together", "knows your mom", and is not Vriska. Her first name is unknown. Her surname is phonetically similar to "L-word", an old way to refer to lesbians and is the name of a television show dealing with lesbian characters. Galekh Xigisi Galekh Xigisi is a indigoblooded troll with the Sagicer sign (The Hostess, Prospit sway, aspect of Blood). They "know too much" and never stop talking. Their first bullet point simply reads: "[citation needed]". Their first name is Hebrew and Yiddish for 'Christian priest' and Nepali for 'papers' and their last name can be a reference to "exegesis", the critical interpretation of an often religious text. It can be a pun on 'galaxy', which comes from the greek word γάλα (gala), meaning 'milk' (as in the milky way), possibly referring to Equius. Vikare Ratite Vikare Ratite is a bronzeblooded troll with the Taurza sign (The Revealer, Derse sway, aspect of Mind). He has absurd dreams of non-interstellar flight and are a huge Hatched 2 Dance stan (stalker and fan). He also has his feet on the ground and their head in the sky. His first name could be a trollification of Vikar, a Norwegian king who was sacrificed to get the winds to fill the sails of his ships. Ratite is the name given to classify large flightless birds. His first name could be trollification of "Icarus" (Etruscan: Vikare) character from Greek mythology who was the son of the master craftsman Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. Often depicted in art, Icarus and his father attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. Icarus ignored his father's instructions not to fly too close to the sun; when the wax in his wings melted he tumbled out of the sky and fell into the sea where he drowned. He was designed by Poinko. Boldir Lamati Boldir Lamati is an oliveblooded troll with the Lelo sign (The Steadfast, Prospit sway, aspect of Heart). She wears a big coat and has bigger secrets. She is on a mission to expose the deep-state lunacracy and wears a foil-lined hat to protect her from celestial influences. Lunacracy seems to be a form of government in which the nation is ruled by the moon. Boldir means "part of the leg" in Uzbekian, but can also mean abundant. It could also be a trollification of the norse god Baldr. Boldir also sounds similar to "Mulder" the name of one of the protagonists of "The X Files" which fits in with her theme of secrets and celestial beings. Lamati might be derived from "Lamat" which is Cebuano for a magic spell cast by a supernatural being to confuse, disorient, or make people lose their way. She was designed by Poinko. Cirava Hermod Cirava Hermod is a goldblooded troll with the Gemrius sign (The Perceptive, Derse sway, aspect of Hope). They shouldn't be alive, and has a MOISTUREWAVE ✌️ AESTHETIC. The last bullet is ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ with little horns. Moisturewave could be a condensed form of Vaporwave. They seem to have a serious eye injury, probably tying into the fact that they "shouldn't be alive". The actual injury is hidden by their triangular eye-patch. They have a very chaotic wardrobe, mirroring the 90's neon style. Their left eye is bright neon green, matching their wristband. The other eye could've been bright pink. Cīvaras are religious robes that Buddhist monks wear. Hermod is a minor Norse god of war. He rode to the underworld on Odin's eight-legged horse (Sleipnir) to (unsuccessfully) beg for his brother (Baldr) to be revived. They are the second nonbinary troll to be revealed. They were designed by Shelby Cragg. Tagora Gorjek Tagora Gorjek is a tealblooded troll with the Liga sign (The Dogged, Derse sway, aspect of Space). He wants to be called Gor-Gor and is an antisocial climber. If he's talking, you've already lost. Gor-Gor is a recurring Tyrannosaurus rex character in the band GWAR's performances, as well as their 1992 song of the same name. Antisocial climber could mean he's a trollified social climber, or he is antisocial and likes to climb (most likely the former). His nickname means in several East-European languages 'mountain' as well. This may be a joke/reference to him being an antisocial climber. He most likely takes part in debates. Tagora is the name of a car produced from 1980 to 1983, but can also be derived from 'Pythagoras' and refers his symbol being triangle-like. He was designed by Poinko. Ardata Carmia Ardata Carmia is a ceruleanblooded troll with an unknown sign, as it is hidden by a cape. She is bloodthirsty on main, fresh to death sentence, and is "probably Vriska". She has a third eye underneath her right eye. Ardata is the name of an Elder god, sometimes called the Spider Queen in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Carmia is hebrew for Song. She was designed by Angela. Marvus Xoloto Marvus Xoloto is a purpleblooded troll with an unknown sign. The Caprist sign (The Audacious, Prospit sway, aspect of Time) was briefly visible on his top hat on the Troll Call site; the top hat was later removed with a statement from whatpumpkin commenting: "That wasn’t his actual sign, though. Marvus is a trickster, AKA, a lying piece of shit. You’ll have to wait ‘till ACT 2 to see his actual sign. Never trust a clown, kids. They’re addicted to pranks." In next Troll Call his hat was returned only to be removed again some time later. He "runs the shitshow" and is texting your sister. His second bullet point simply reads "midsummer nightmare". He may or may not be wearing a shirt under his ringleader-esque jacket. The word 'xoloto' is an obsolete spelling of the word 'xoloton' in Classical Nahuatl, meaning page or servant boy. It could also be a reference to the Coldplay album Mylo Xyloto. Xoloto is a term used by juggalos to describe the event of a fake clown trying to be in with your juggalo crew. Marvus is possibly a reference to the Insane Clown Posse album ‘The Marvelous Missing Link’. He was designed by paperseverywhere. Fozzer Velyes Fozzer Velyes is a burgundyblooded troll with the Aro sign (The Lost, Derse sway, Aspect of Heart). He was first known to the fandom as "Digger" in unconfirmed leaks. His spade's slick and he is a practicing orthodox decompositionist. His last bullet reads "hey! this one has a shovel", as a reference to an early concept art character known as "rustblood with a shovel". His silhouette prior to his release did not display the shovel. He seems to be a grave digger of sorts, but that profession would be useless, seeing how trolls . His last name is a reference to Veles, Slavic god of earth, waters, forests and the underworld. Stelsa Sezyat Stelsa Sezyat is a tealblooded troll with the Licen sign (The Worshipper, Derse sway, Aspect of Blood). They are troll Jewish and there's "no accounting for taste". Their last bullet point simply reads "Wait, what did you mean, texting your sister?" calling back to Marvus' third bullet point. Having 'no accounting for taste' could be a reference to Terezi and her tendency to taste things, and being 'troll Jewish' is a reference to a statement Hussie jokingly stated on his formspring about Terezi. Their last name is a reference to the Egyptian goddess of math and writing, Seshat. Wanshi Adyata Wanshi Adyata is a jadeblooded troll with the Virmino sign (The Inexhaustible, Prospit sway, Aspect of Doom). She is the brooding caverns' resident tamewriggler, a big name in the Soldier Purrbeasts fandom, and "knows it. all of it". Bronya Ursama Bronya Ursama is a jadeblooded troll with the Virus sign (The Adaptable, Prospit sway, Aspect of Breath). She is the president of the Grubsitter's Club and has long hair and does care. Her second bullet simply reads "buddy systems are go". Gallery Zebede.png|Zebede Tongva Tyzias.png|Tyzias Entykk Mallek.png|Mallek Adalov Daraya.png|Daraya Jonjet Soleiltwins.png|Barzum and Baizli - The Soleil Twins Nihkee.png|Nihkee Moolah Chahut.png|Chahut Maenad Diemen.png|Diemen Xicali Skylla.png|Skylla Koriga Folykl and Kuprum.png|Folykl Darane and Kuprum Maxlol Charun.png|Charun Krojib Amisia.png|Amisia Erdehn Polypa.png|Polypa Goezee Tegiri.png|Tegiri Kalbur Tirona.png|Tirona Kasund Lynera.png|Lynera Skalbi ??????.png|?????? Elwurd Galekh.png|Galekh Xigisi Vikare.png|Vikare Ratite Boldir.png|Boldir Lamati Cirava.png|Cirava Hermod Tagora.png|Tagora Gorjek Ardata.png|Ardata Carmia Marvus.png|Marvus Xoloto Marvus Caprist.png|Marvus sporting a fake sign before the troll call was updated Fozzer.png|Fozzer Velyes Stelsa.png|Stelsa Sezyat Trivia *Mallek's card uses the same color as the indigobloods', despite them having cerulean blood. A distinct color for ceruleanbloods was later used when Elwurd was introduced. **Stelsa also has a darker shade on their card than the other tealbloods. *The card for Kuprum and Folykl seemed to follow suit with the Captors' duality theme in many ways, most notably - Unlike the other trolls having three bullet points each, they only had two. *The two pictures on the troll call site that list last names are those of the Soleil twins, who share a last name, and Elwurd, since her first name is unknown. **Elwurd is the only troll whose first name is currently unknown. *Ardata and Marvus are the only characters whose signs are unknown. **Marvus is the only troll to wear a sign that was not his. *All feminine celureanbloods have been linked to Vriska. *At the current release rate, and assuming there are no more cards with two trolls, Troll Call will end on March 14th (3/14). Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap